Akawari Presents: BECS
by Miraomoi Akawarai
Summary: This is the combined 'story' of all my 'big' battles left in each fan fiction I have up, epilogues that close the story, and character sheets. Hoping to get it complete before November 13th. There will be lemons at least once, as a fair warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Akawarai Presents: Battles, Epilogues, and Character Sheets**

Hey there, readers.

As some of you may know, I'm leaving November 14th (Yes, next month) for Marine Corps boot camp. But I didn't want to leave you all entirely hanging wondering what would happen to the characters in the story.

This here? This is one of my three efforts I'll be pushing into before I leave for three months. I'll be posting some of the big fights/battles in each fan fiction I have up now. These will be the ones that are either just the final chapters, or battles that would of happened if I was better at keeping to my fanfictions and updating them more.

The second effort is a 'epilogue' to each of the fanfictions (Cry of the Rain, Henka no Kaze, and Burning Leaf). Each will close out with what came after the final battle, including any time skips, lemons, and so forth.

Third effort are the character sheets for the major characters who were different in each fan-fiction. Obviously, I'll be making Naruto sheets three times, Sakura sheets three times, Kyuubi sheets twice, and so forth. They will detail everything I see important.

Thank you, everyone, for being reviewers of my fan-fictions over the course of my time here on . I'm sorry I didn't deliver completed stories, but thanks for allowing me to write for fans and for people who just love to read.

You'll be seeing Cry of the Rain battles by the end of this week more then likely.

Stay tuned and hope you enjoy!


	2. Naruto versus Madara CotR

**Akawarai Presents: Battles**

_Cry of the Rain: Naruto versus Madara_

**OOC: **Welcome, readers, to the first of four battle chapters to come. With the recent changes I've made due to my schedule, I will be putting up two battles from CotR and two from HnK. Each will show the final two battles that could ever come to the fanfiction. A lot of Creed and E.S Posthumus were listened to for these. I have also given Shizuka (The uncle to Naruto) the name of Uzumaki Noburo. Took me long enough xD.

**Uzumaki Naruto versus Uchiha Madara.**

The wind was calm and softly moved across the corpse filled battlefields. All across, the blue skies opened up for the Allied Shinobi Forces that had worked so hard. These rays of hope got heads to look up to the sky. The tears, the blood, and the tearing of emotions had all lead to one thing, the final battle. Many took their time now to pray and to scream out good lucks to the man who they now rested everything on.

The previously mentioned man was currently facing down the antagonist on rocky fields far away from everyone else. The blazing red eyes of the hero met the red and black eyes of the villain and the winds blew as the stare down continued for minutes on the clock.

"_**This is it, Madara. Everything you have done is coming back to bite you in the ass.**_" spoke the hero, Uzumaki Naruto.

Madara scoffed as he shifted his hands, getting ready to use a technique, but Naruto was too fast, slamming into Madara with a direct hit to the man's gut. Madara recovered quickly, before quickly forming the hand seals needed for his technique.

"**Katon: Flame Hydra!**"

Madara followed up by blowing fire out, fire that formed into a three headed snake-like creature. This attack surged at Naruto with speed and destruction, laying flames along its path to the young man. However, Naruto was ready for such a technique to be the start of the fight that would decide the fate of the Shinobi Nations. Naruto raised both his hands, palms facing the technique, and closed his eyes. As the fire snake-like technique reached Naruto, the flame was absorbed into Naruto's palms. The palms were now glowing with visible heat as Naruto opened his eyes. Forming three quick hand seals, Naruto thrust his palms towards Madara.

"**Onijutsu: Demon Inferno!**"

Fire spewed from the palms of Naruto, spilling out across the rocky field towards Madara, who jumped back onto a rock pillar to avoid the fire, knowing it was stronger because it was a demon technique. Naruto looked at Madara, who was glaring at him with all sorts of hatred, and grinned. This confused Madara, catching him off guard for a moment, and that is when he opened himself for attack. It was this exact opening that Naruto revealed a new technique.

"**Onijutsu: Demon Fist!**"

Naruto was, surprising Madara even further, right behind Madara in an instant. The moments of time caught up with Naruto's speed as he thrusted his right fist at Madara. The force of the punch combined with the natural force of the technique sent Madara flying into the plains, crashing and rolling until he came to a stop. Madara spat out blood as he pulled himself up, his back still to Naruto as he looked at the small pool of his own blood that he had spit out. Madara's rage burned like the sun as his eyes shifted into his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan state.

When Madara turned to face Naruto, it was easy to see the blood coming out of his closed left eye. Naruto's eyes widened as he darted towards Madara, his own right fist igniting with flame as he appeared right before Madara.

But it was too late.

"**Amaterasu!**"

Black flame slammed point blank into Naruto, sending him skidding back. Amaterasu burned Naruto's clothing and even began to burn his flesh before Naruto discarded the upper body clothing he wore. The muscled, tattooed state of Uzumaki Naruto stood before Madara, who opened his left eye right at Naruto. Amaterasu's black flames followed the eye's gaze right to Naruto, who kept dodging with evasive maneuvers. Finally, Naruto got on all fours, his body radiating with the demonic chakra he had come to use so many times.

"**Onijutsu: Half-Demon Transformation!**"

Nine tails, orange and black, formed as if they were solid bone and muscle. Naruto's ears became further on the pointed side, while his canines sharpened and his nails became more claw-like. This change, however, did not phase Madara who sent more Amaterasu after Naruto, but he was gone before it even moved. Soon enough, Madara was being punched and kicked around by a fast moving Naruto, who kept up his assault.

It was then that Amaterasu exploded from Madara, sending Naruto skidding back with burns all along his arms and chest and even a few healing burns on his face. The two men glared at each other after the force of such a attack. Only the wind and the crackling of the black flames could be heard. However, due to Amaterasu and perhaps because of the heavens watching, the sky darkened with clouds and thunder began to sound.

Naruto stood on his twos, bringing his hands close, only for a swirling sphere of violet chakra to form in his hands. Madara shifted his stance, knowing he couldn't be hit by that technique or the tables would shift further in Naruto's favor. Knowing this, he shifted his own stance, his eyes closing as he prepared a technique.

"**Onijutsu: Demon Rasen-shuriken!**"

Naruto reared his right hand back, the technique showing in its full form as a violet sphere surrounded by wind in a shuriken shape, and then tossed the technique right at Madara. The shuriken-like technique soared towards Madara with a fierce velocity. As it reached Madara, his eyes opened. A explosion rippled up and outward from where Madara stood. The dust rose high to the dark clouds as rain began to sprinkle down on the battlefield. Far away, the Allied Shinobi Forces watched the cloud of dust. However, Naruto's eyes widened when the dust cleared the way.

"**Susanoo**"

The name was enough to make Naruto snarl, for he had tried to kill Madara before he could use the legendary technique. This Susanoo was formed of Madara's chakra, a chakra of pure evil, and as such, it made Naruto feel restless. The four arms and two faces of Susanoo shifted as Madara stepped forward, moving towards Naruto.

Naruto dashed at Madara, only to be swiped away by the twin blades of his Susanoo. It didn't help when Madara followed up with a array of Katon and Doton, all the techniques smashing Naruto into the ground and hurting him. After so many techniques, Naruto was left in a crater, healing from the attack barrage that Madara placed on him. As Madara reached the crater's edge, Naruto began to think back to his life. He thought about everyone he had come to be friends with, the two loves of his life, and everyone who counted on him to win this. He knew what he had to do as he stood up, looking to Madara.

"Still have some fight in you, Uzumaki Naruto? Good. I am going to enjoy beating you until your last breath, only to draw out your power and use it to destroy the Shinobi Nations."

Madara's answer was surprise when Naruto was right before him within the radius of Susanoo. Naruto struck Madara with a blazing fist, sending him flying back, crashing into the ground. As Madara got up, he glared at Naruto. Naruto, in response, grinned at Madara as his hands went into a chain of hand seals. Madara tried to move, but found that he was being held down by elemental bindings. When he looked for the owner, his eyes narrowed to see Uzumaki Noburo, the uncle to Naruto and brother to Kushina.

"Noburo, why am I not surprised?" spoke Madara

"Naruto is my nephew and the hero of the Shinobi Nations. I figured I'd give him a one-up on you." spoke Noburo

Naruto's hand seals finished with thirty-two hand seals, ending with the Tora hand seal. Chakra began to flow around Naruto and the very earth beneath his feet began to crack. The chakra began to swirl around Naruto as he stared at Madara. Finally, Naruto opened his mouth, only for a sphere to form right before his mouth. The sphere began to form out of fire, earth, water, and wind, only to grow in size as demonic chakra joined with the orb. The sphere then began to become like the Rasen-Shuriken, only this time it was twice the size as more chakra was fueled into it. Naruto then reached for the technique, the shuriken-like technique beginning to spin within his grasp.

Madara's eyes widened, but broke free of the Elemental bindings that Noburo had placed on him. He shifted his feet and then charged at Naruto, coming at him with blazing speeds. Naruto reared his right arm back, the larger shuriken-like technique now going into a high velocity spinning as Naruto glared at Madara. As Madara got closer to Naruto, Naruto threw the technique with a mighty yell.

"**Onijutsu: Seken no Jajjimento!**" (Judgement of the World)

The attack flew at Madara and met his Susanoo head on. The resulting explosion ripped through the area, even reaching the Allied Shinobi Forces with the sheer force and the debris that was raised from the attack. Many shinobi's jaws dropped at such a technique, but when they saw Noburo appear with a worried look, they knew that the technique they just saw was something that was legendary but also possibly a double edged sword.

**Moments later...**

As the dust cleared, all that was left was a large crater. In it was Uzumaki Naruto, whose half-demon transformation had worn off due to the chakra usage, and Uchiha Madara. Madara was currently laying on the ground, his body broken and his armor shattered. Despite this, he tried to get up, pushing himself to his feet. He began to limp over to Naruto, his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan glaring at him with the fury of a thousand suns. As he got closer, he found himself stopped by nine figures surrounding Naruto, and it wasn't the Hanyou or any of the Allied Shinobi Forces.

"You...why are you here?" spoke Madara.

"We're here because we can't have you harming the boy, Madara. You, on the other hand, can die." spoke one of the nine figures.

With no warning, Madara found himself impaled. It wasn't by blade or by hand, but rather by a sword made of wind. He looked to the owner, only to see it extended from Naruto, who looked tired and beat up beyond any level before. Naruto smiled at Madara, as a sort of taunt as Naruto clenched his hand that held the technique.

"_**Die, Uchiha Madara. Kaze no Jajjimento.**_" (Judgement of the Wind)

The 'sword' then extended further, destroying Madara's heart and killing him on the spot. The technique faded as Naruto slipped into unconsciousness. The nine figures who had appeared all nodded at each other. One of them, a big and muscled man with long white hair, picked up Naruto and the nine figures moved outside of the crater with moderate speed. They appeared in the eye sight of the ASF, and the sight of them was shocking. Each of the figures wore completely white cloaks, with cerulean flames for the design, and a cerulean fully bloomed flower for their back. Some of them hid behind masks and hoods, but when they saw Naruto's unconscious form, most of them stood aside when the nine figures approached the camp.

The nine figures stopped when the Five Kages, Haruno Sakura, the Hanyou, and Kyuubi reached them. The stare down was short before the leader, a woman with red hair of a dark shade, stepped up and motioned to Naruto.

"Uchiha Madara is dead and the boy is safe. However, he has exerted himself to the state you see now." 

Sakura took a step forward, but stopped when the white haired man glanced to her.

"No need to fear for the boy's life. We simply ask for one thing." spoke the leader

"What may that be?" spoke Tsunade, who was skeptical of this whole thing.

"Allow us to get him back to full health. While you and his pink-haired wife are skilled medics, we can do much more for him. If it will ease worries with this, we will take the pink-haired one and the free bijuu with us, and that is it."

"You seem to forget that he has kin in others." came the voice of Noburo, who stepped into line with the other Hanyou.

The leader sighed as she nodded slowly.

"We will return with him to Konohagakure in a week's time, if not less." spoke the red-haired woman.

Within moments, the cloaked figures and those who were allowed to go were gone.


End file.
